Decision
by Raven of the Shadows
Summary: Fleur and Bill are trying to decide which school to send their daughter to.


**Decision**

A soft hand reached for his chin and closed his mouth shut. Bill turned to his giggling wife, his eyes still wide, and asked, "How did you even manage to concentrate on books in this… this…" He waved his hands in the direction of the majestic palace he was standing in front of and the gardens that surrounded it. The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was essentially housed in a grand chateau. Currently, the sun was shining down on it, and it looked as if soft flames were licking at the ivory walls, caressing without burning, the scene lulling the viewers to a lazy daze.

Fleur stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Just like how I managed to do my job at Gringotts with you in the same room." Bill turned his head and drew his wife in a kiss; honestly, what else could he have done after she said such a sweet thing?

The sound of someone coughing drew the couple out of their little moment. By their side, their eleven-year-old daughter, Victoire, resumed bouncing on the balls of her feet and asked, "Can we go in, now?"

Bill ruffled her hair, grinning when she swatted his hand away, and said, "'Course we can. C'mon, I can't wait to see the inside!" He took hold of her hand and started to pull Victoire towards the palace. Fleur shook her head at her husband's excitement and followed the two.

The couple had been trying to decide which school to send Victoire to. Bill wanted Hogwarts, but Fleur thought that being the niece of one of the Golden Trio would gain their daughter an unhealthy amount of popularity there, especially she was the first Weasley child of the generation. Bill had been quick to counter that Victoire would be a celebrity in Beauxbatons, too, what with being the daughter of a Triwizard champion and the recipient of the medal of bravery from the French Ministry of Magic added to the mix. Fleur couldn't have come up with an argument to defy that logic.

It had come down to the environment and the education, and so they were here at Beauxbatons. The exams for the year had just ended and the students were waiting for their results, so they were out and about, relaxing in the summer sun, chatting amicably, the younger ones running on the soft grass, chasing each other and laughing. As the sound of the merriment reached their ears, Bill felt his spirits lifting even more.

A couple of caretakers welcomed them at the doors and guided them inside. Fleur then shook them off, telling that she could very well navigate through the building she had basically lived in for seven years. As she gave them a tour of the school, Bill couldn't help but be mesmerised by the majesty of the place. With its hallways covered in velvet carpets, plush armchairs and couches filling the year-wise common rooms, it looked more like a royal palace and less like an educational institution. Even the potions lab with its high chimneys, bright light streaming in from the high-arched windows, did not fail to elicit a gasp from the redhead.

Fleur led them to the dining room for lunch where one of the caretakers guided them to the staff-table. Bill looked around — the scene couldn't have been more different from Hogwarts if they tried. Instead of house-tables, small, round tables were laid out where groups of students sat by, talking in low voices which didn't reach the staff-table. None of them made an effort to touch the food in front of them. Just then, the front doors opened. As one, the students sprang to their feet, standing at their attention in respect for their headmistress. Bill raised an eyebrow at his daughter who stood up, albeit clumsily, mimicking her mother who was on her feet as well. It was only when Madame Maxime sat down that others took their seats.

A low melody filled the hall, then. Bill turned his head left and right, trying to find the source. Fleur pointed to a group of strange women in — were they actually wearing leaves? — perched on a cloud that was floating in the air just behind them.

"They're — Are they witches?"

"Wood nymphs," Fleur replied.

"I love this place, Dad!" Victoire said, giving him a toothy grin. "I could stay here forever!"

Bill wasn't sure. This looked more and more like a holiday resort than a place to study magic, but he didn't comment. He enjoyed the meal and they were back to touring the place.

It was late afternoon when they finally exited the building towards the grounds, and Bill looked around for the Quidditch pitch. Fleur told him it wasn't much used as very few students played Quidditch, but both Bill and Victoire insisted they wanted to see it. Sighing, Fleur led the pair to the pitch.

For a minute, the group walked in complete silence when the pitch came into view. When the sound of leaves crunching under the feet became deafening, Victoire blurted, "I'm going to Hogwarts."

Bill's gaze swept over the cracked ground in front of him. On one side, only one hoop were standing. On the other side, all three were tilted beyond repair. Victoire was born to fly — everyone in the family knew that. And this pitch — if you could call it that — was one which no quidditch player worth their salt would ever decide on as their training grounds for seven years. Bill closed his eyes and nodded. "Hogwarts it is."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 929

 **Prompts used:**

From Hogwarts Assignment #6

• Write about a Hogwarts student visiting one of the other wizarding schools and why he/she is there.

• (pairing) Bill/Fleur

• (setting) Quidditch Pitch


End file.
